A Time of Celebration
by I 4 2 write
Summary: Set in the Fae verse. Rumple and his family celebrate their first Yule, nd his birthday, at the castle.


Note: Jefferson and Grace here are ancestors of the Jefferson we know, for those who haven't read Child of the Fae

Three...Two...One.. Rumple counted down to what he knew was coming.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Bae bounced jubilantly on his father's bed. "Wake up! We have to see the sun come up! Come on Papa!"

Rumple gave a sleepy moan.

"Why is this sun up special Bae?" He pretended to go back to sleep, fighting to hide his grin.

"It's Yule! The sun is coming back! And it's your birthday! You can't spend your birthday in bed!"

Rumple rolled over to hide his face.

"Papa come on!"

"Bae, you know what your gift to me can be next year? Letting me sleep in." Sleeping in would have been wonderful, especially considering Rumple often stayed up late. He would never have disappointed Bae though.

"But it's not Yule if you don't see the sun come up!"

"I've seen the sun come up on Yule before," Rumple said, faking a yawn.

"But all kinds of people have to get up early, Papa. Farmers and shepherds and herdsmen."

"And THAT is why I'm a mage."

Bae knew Rumple was only teasing, and they laughed together. That was when Imp came into the room, jumping on the bed and licking all over Rumple's face, even when Rumple tried hiding his face under a pillow.

"Get him Imp!" Bae cheered. Rumple giggled, removing the pillow and pulling Bae into a hug as Imp barked happily.

"All right. I'll get up."

Dale and Archer came in then. Now that they all lived in the castle together, there seemed no way to stop Bae and Archer getting into some sort of mischief. Dale was half asleep, but Archer was as awake as could be.

"Papa, Mama, Uncle Madsen, Devon, and Edme will b- be up s- soon," Dale half said, the words broken by yawns more than his stammer.

"Next year I'm slipping the boys a sleeping potion," Rumple said, although he knew he wouldn't. By now the boys were chasing Imp around the castle, already singing Yule carols. Then each of them ran back.

"Happy birthday, Papa!"

"Happy birthday, Uncle Rumple!"

Then they ran off again, yelling excitedly about the gifts they were looking forward to, both giving and receiving.

"Were we like that when we were their age?" Rumple asked. "I remember being excited for this day each year, but those two are something else." Which reminded him of something. "Bae if you slide down the banisters again you're waiting until Twelfth Night to open anything!" He yelled quickly. The last time Bae did that, the boy had slipped and nearly gotten hurt.

"That g-goes for you too Archer!" Dale called.

"We won't! We just have to wake Tiger Lily and Grandma Fiona! And Uncle Madsen," Bae called.

"Something tells me they're already awake," Rumple laughed. "With that much noise ringing through the castle it would have taken a sleeping curse for anyone to still be asleep."

"I d- don't think even then," Dale laughed too.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before all the family were gathered together. The plan was breakfast, and then to go into the village. Sometimes it seemed like the castle was a village itself. It was so much grander than the simple home they had once known, of course, and a dream to decorate, but it was more than that. It was filled with love and laughter. The children played happily, and the family was always together, although everyone had their own private place when they needed to retreat for awhile. Rumple and Fiona were starting to build the memories they should have had all along. There didn't seem to be any better time for that than birthdays or the first day of Yule, especially since in Rumple's case they fell on the same day.

Everyone made sure to dress in their warmest clothes before heading out for the village. Rumple had on a thick warm shirt, and a pair of leather pants, gloves, boots, and vest. Besides being warm, they were protective when brewing potions. Over that, he wore his heavy red cloak.

Transporting to the village took no time, but even though it was still early there was still no shortage of merry making. They easily found their friends in a group going wassailing. Everyone was filled with the spirit of the season as they went door to door, and apparently that spirit was growing more with every stop.

"Toasting the health of the family in each home Geraint?" Rumple asked.

"Aye," Geraint laughed. "By the time we reach the last house we'll be toasting the health of their furniture as well!"

Rumple laughed too. He couldn't blame Geraint. A few years back, Geraint had been worried about surviving the Ogre War so he could be there for his sister and her baby. Even after surviving, they'd had to live in fear under the Duke. Now, in their new home, they could be free and happy.

"Why don't you join us for a while?" Enid asked. The boys were already talking excitedly with Moraine, and Fiona and Enid had become close friends. The two shared a fierceness of spirit, and a determination to protect their loved ones. So they all traveled together wassailing, the children drinking hot spiced cider while the adults sampled the stronger beverage. Rumple just listened to the caroling at first, but eventually even he joined in the singing.

"So I hear today is also your birthday?" Geraint asked after one stop.

"Yes, it is," Rumple answered.

"Well, I hope you have many more."

Rumple fought back a laugh at that. Of course Geraint had no idea just how many more birthdays Rumple was likely to have. He wondered if he'd ever stop keeping count. If he did, it wouldn't have stopped his family from celebrating, he was sure.

They had a lovely Yule together. This village was better off than where they used to live, so the feast was more bountiful. The children had a wonderful time playing. Bae had a knack for swordplay and he and Archer had fun reenacting their own version of the fight between the Oak King and the Holly King. There was a spiral dance. Jefferson and Grace, even at their age, were still in love and danced happily. Dale and Edme seemed like newlyweds. It would have made it special enough to know that here, no one would treat a mage and his family as some type of threat just because of a natural gift.

The real celebration though was after they were back at the castle. They had always celebrated Rumple's birthday separately after the Yule party, making it it's own event. The women had worked together making his favorite meal together, and as everyone gathered around to share in the meat pies the others gave their gifts.

"We wanted you to have this," Jefferson said, handing Rumple a package. "From Madsen and I." When Rumple unwrapped it, he found a watch that wasn't running, and Madsen explained. "That watch was in our family for years, but it's stopped running. We figured you'd enjoy fixing it."

"I will," Rumple grinned, already gently opening the back and studying the gears. It would be enough of a challenge to keep him occupied, for awhile, but it would run again when he was finished.

"These are from Archer and I, Papa," Bae said as he handed Rumple a series of drawings. They were quite good, even for children older than they were. There were simple but lovely sketches of everyone together as a family, showing them at a variety of family events."

"You two certainly have talent," Rumple told them, giving them each a hug.

Dale and Devon's gift was similar in idea. It was a book they'd written together, filled with favorite memories of them playing as children and all the happy times they'd shared. There was so much to reminisce over as Rumple looked through it. Edme had embroidered several handkerchiefs. She was talented at embroidery. The designs were gorgeous, and would go well with practically all of his clothes. The last gift was from both Tiger Lily and Fiona. It was a large journal, with a stunningly tooled leather cover, along with a set of quills.

"I've missed so much of your life," Fiona told him. "Tiger Lily told me about most of it. You've done so much, it would be wonderful to have a way to look back on it. We were thinking from now on, you can write down your travels or who you meet or new magic you experiment with."

Rumple had no doubts he would fill the book quickly, just as the castle was filling with new memories. This Yule and birthday were the first celebrated in the castle, but all the love shared that day left no doubt they were home.


End file.
